Todo queda en familia
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Porque ellos eran la analogía perfecta de los enamorados equivocados/ Para el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el Reto: **Parejas Crack** del Foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Advertencia:** What if...?/ Leve OoC en los personajes/ Desvarios de la autora.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo queda en familia<strong>

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

Apenas si escuchó la voz de Tsunade mientras le daba una nueva orden. Sus sentidos, siempre ágiles, parecían embotados por un manto oscuro que lo ofuscaba, manteniéndolo disperso. Nara Shikamaru arrugó el rictus cuando logró rescatar, de la perorata entusiasta de la Hokage, la palabra _Suna._

Él no quería saber nada de esa aldea.

―¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? ―reclamó la mujer.

―No.

―¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Shikamaru?

Como toda respuesta, el interpelado se encogió de hombros, fastidiado.

―Te dije que Sunagakure va a enviar un representante y tú como subcomandante de la Cuarta División, estás en la obligación de discutir con él las estratagemas para la batalla.

―¿Quién va ser? ―Demandó saber. Solo esperaba que no fuera ella.

―No lo sé.

―Alguien elegido por Gaara-sama ―respondió Shizune, que venía entrando a la carpa que fungía como oficina de la Godaime―. Me acaban de entregar un mensaje del Kazekage: el representante llega mañana.

Tanto Shikamaru como Tsunade la interrogaron al unísono. El uno inquieto; la otra por mera curiosidad.

―¿Dice de quién se trata?

Shizune negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le entregaba la misiva a su mayor. Tsunade torció el morro, estresada.

―Parece que es alguien de toda su confianza, pero que no cumple con el rango para estar en batalla.

Todos trataron de adivinar quién podría ser. Shikamaru, más calmado porque no se vería orillado a lidiar con Temari, decidió que era mejor dejar el asunto por la paz y enterarse mañana de quien sería su condiscípulo.

**...**

Al amanecer, un tenue rayo de sol surcó la fina tela de la tienda de campaña donde _el domador de sombras_ había pasado la noche. Shikamaru apretujó los ojos con fuerza mientras se removía en el saco de dormir; sin embargo, la algazara proveniente del exterior, lo hizo levantarse. Al salir, se encontró con que la comitiva de Suna ya estaba allí.

―Nara ―saludó Baki con voz distante.

―Bienvenido ―replicó Shikamaru; las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y la expresión álgida―. Va a ser un placer trabajar contigo.

Baki abrió los ojos con gesto especulativo.

―No soy el representante de Gaara; solo cumplí como su escolta.

―Si no eres tú… ¿entonces con quién voy a trabajar?

―Con ella ―repuso el hombre, señalando en dirección a un grupo pequeño de ninjas, que se mostraban alborozados.

Shikamaru pudo reconocer la figura menuda de una joven de cabellos castaños, de entre los demás. Con paso resuelto y una sonrisa franca en el rostro, ella salvó las distancias.

―¿Matsuri? ―preguntó para estar seguro.

―Hola ―musitó ella, asintiendo―. Es genial volver a verte.

―Ni que lo digas ―comentó Shikamaru, sorprendido, al tiempo que la examinaba―. Realmente, estás muy cambiada.

―Es porque crecí ―bromeó; aunque parecía orgullosa de ello.

Shikamaru cabeceó, retomando su pose aburrida.

―Entonces… ―Baki se aclaró la garganta y alternó la mirada entre los dos shinobis―. Te dejo en buenas manos.

Los aludidos asintieron y fueron a reunirse con Tsunade antes de que esta también debiera marcharse.

**...**

―¿Por qué siempre me repites tu edad? ―preguntó Shikamaru en un tono que delataba curiosidad.

Sorprendida por el cambio de tema, Matsuri dejó de garabatear las ordenanzas que él acababa de dictarle y se quedó pensando. No había notado que cada que tenía la oportunidad de sacar a colación sus bien vividos diecisiete años, lo hacía. Era un mal hábito que le había subsistido por tanto intentar que Gaara la viera como una adulta. Y, extrañamente, Shikamaru a veces también la hacía sentir como si fuera esa niña de catorce años que vivía suspirando de amor por su sensei; por eso no había cesado, en estas tres últimas semanas, de recordarle que el pasar del tiempo la había convertido en una mujer.

―No lo sé ―mintió, por temor al escarnio.

Nara Shikamaru, quien jamás hace una pregunta sin conocer ya la respuesta, sonrió con desaliento. La ironía de la vida le hizo ver que Matsuri, como él, sufría por un amor no correspondido. Y los causantes de sus respectivas desdichas eran hermanos.

En definitiva, algo malo debía correr en la sangre de los Sabaku No.

―No deberías estar tan apurada por envejecer. Ese es un hecho obligatorio; ahora crecer, eso sí es opcional.

―Odio sentirme como una niña.

―Si te sirve de algo… ―Empezó mientras en sus ojos se adivinaba una mirada de empatía―; yo no te veo como una niña.

Matsuri pergeñó una sonrisa cándida; posiblemente demasiado pueril, y siguió escribiendo sobre el pergamino.

**...**

Como toda buena kunoichi de Suna, ella cumplía las tradiciones de su tierra. Y aunque los tiempos que vivían no eran precisamente los mejores, Matsuri había decidido que hoy haría a un lado los estragos de la guerra y se esforzaría por pasar una tarde de tertulias con los miembros de su División; lejos de connivencias y estrategias. Por tal motivo, cuando Shikamaru entró a su tienda ella lo divisó, emociona; la mirada brillante.

―Esto me sigue pareciendo problemático ―bufó el joven Nara con su típica expresión de desidia mientras la mujer encendía la gomorresina fragante―. ¿Es realmente necesaria toda esta tontería?

―¡No es una tontería: el Ritual del Té es una de las ceremonias más antiguas del mundo; practicarla augura buena fortuna.

El rictus de Shikamaru se deformó en una mueca de fastidio, pero, en lugar de agregar algo más, se sentó en el zabuton* que estaba cerca de la puerta. Desde ahí podía detallar mejor el estampado del kimono que vestía su anfitriona. Viéndola así, se le hizo innegable el tránsito del tiempo.

―¿Dónde están los otros? ―preguntó ella, sin disimular el tono apasionado de su voz.

―Ocupados ―replicó el _domador de sombras _con obviedad. Él también lo estaba, pero por alguna razón, se sintió incapaz de desairarla―. Siendo honesto, dudo que alguien más venga.

―Es una pena… ―La inflexión alegre se apagó de pronto. Sin embargo, más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, esa perenne sonrisa a la que Shikamaru ya se había acostumbrado, volvió a resplandecer en su semblante―; Temari-san me enseñó a hacer un té delicioso.

Él apretó la mandíbula, pesaroso, mientras que por simple ejercicio mental, ponía en práctica los efectos analgésicos de maldecir. Era tonto que a estas alturas todavía se sintiera incómodo por la simple mención de ese nombre, pero lo cierto era que, aunque luchó contra ese sentimiento, Temari había calado hondo en él y el saberla interesada en alguien más, le dolía de una forma que no creyó posible experimentar.

Ajena al malestar emocional con el que lidiaba el Nara, la joven de guedeja castaña prosiguió con los preparativos para el ritual. Una vez que el incienso y los arreglos florales estuvieron en su sitio, Matsuri se sentó en posición seiza* sobre el tatami.

―Bien ―dijo la kunoichi, machacando las hojas verdes de matcha* hasta que las hizo polvo―. Hoy hay cambio de estaciones; así que oraremos por armonía.

―¿Armonía? ―repitió el hombre, sardónico―. Estamos en plena guerra; por si no lo has notado ese término está en desuso.

Ignorándolo, Matsuri procedió a verter el polvo en el recipiente con agua caliente que tenía en frente. Cuando la infusión estuvo lista, sirvió dos tazones. Tendiéndole el suyo a Shikamaru, enfatizó su punto de vista:

―En mi aldea, ofrecer la Ceremonia del Té es un gesto de hospitalidad y ser comedido jamás pasa de moda.

Él se limitó a probar su bebida y, derrotando su _comprobada_ teoría, el sabor del té trajo consigo una onda tranquilizadora. Entonces, Shikamaru se perdió en los hipnóticos ojos castaños que lo vislumbraban, alegres, olvidándose, por un instante, que allá afuera el orden natural de las cosas pendía de un hilo.

**...**

El Campamento de la Cuarta División se había establecido en un terreno rocoso y, entre otras cosas, de temperaturas elevadas, al sur de la frontera del País del Rayo. Dicha posición les permitía brindar resguardo a las Unidades de Soporte alejadas de la zona hostil. Además de eso, ellos tenían la responsabilidad de fraguar y comunicar todas las maniobras de guerra que se llevarían a cabo en el campo de batalla. Por eso debían estar en constante comunicación con la Unidad de Información y los shinobis que estaban en el frente, dando la pelea.

Cuando Shikamaru notó que las órdenes no estaban siendo ejecutadas como deberían, se preocupó sobremanera. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, resolvió ir a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con la cadena de mando para que se estuvieran registrando tantas bajas.

―Yo voy contigo ―dijo Matsuri, metiendo apresuradamente sus cosas en un pequeño morral―. Dame un minuto.

―Te preciso aquí.

―Pero Gaara-sama…

―Ahora yo soy tu superior ―repuso Shikamaru, tranquilamente.

―Me necesitas ―soltó en un intento desesperado por convencerlo―. Si algo sale mal, te hará falta una persona que te auxilie. No me excluyas de esto, por favor.

―Ni siquiera eres capaz de empuñar un kunai ―remató con sequedad ante el tono aniñado.

Ella lo miró, dolida.

―Lo haría de ser necesario ―murmuró sin mucha convicción.

Justo cuando el moreno pensaba refutar, escuchó una extraña algarabía abrirse paso entre los presentes. Salió de la carpa para constatar que era lo que pasaba. Se fastidió al darse cuenta que casi toda la Primera División se encontraba allí; la mayoría venían heridos.

―Llamen a un médico ―pidió alguien, que Shikamaru no pudo reconocer en el momento―. Necesita asistencia clínica urgente.

―¡Tessa! ―gritó Matsuri, dirigiéndose hacia donde hablaba su coterránea―. ¿Quién es ella?

―Es Samui ―repuso el Nara mientras apartaba a todos los fisgones―. ¡Llévensela! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―interrogó a los pocos miembros del Escuadrón de Tierra que todavía estaban en pie.

―¡Nos emboscaron! ―contestó Tenten con aire fúnebre; las ropas hecha harapos―. Las cosas en el frente no andan muy bien y por alguna razón, parecen predecir nuestros movimientos.

Matsuri boqueó, angustiada. De inmediato, dijo:

―Suena como si tuviéramos un espía en nuestras filas.

Shikamaru asintió al ver que uno de sus más grandes temores acababa de materializarse. No era paranoia Nara, después de todo; había un traidor entre ellos.

―Tenemos que desplazarnos ―ordenó con voz fría―. Una vez que estabilicen a los heridos, desmonten el campamento y empiecen la movilización. Dejaré las coordenadas.

En un acto casi reflejo, todos los que lo oían movieron la cabeza, afirmando.

―¡Shikamaru! ―llamó Matsuri.

Él pasó de ella por un momento. Necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden y preocuparse por su bienestar, lo volvía todo más _problemático_.

―Estás a cargo ―le dijo a Tessa. Luego miró a la pelicastaña; asiéndola del brazo, dijo―: Tú vienes conmigo.

Matsuri no puedo evitar esbozar una mueca de complacencia.

―No deberías sonreír ―suspiró con galbana y, hasta cierto punto, melancólico―; no nos iremos de picnic.

**...**

La brisa helada le alborotó las crines sobre el rostro, trayendo consigo vestigios de una fina arenisca. Matsuri se anudó al cuello la banda de la Alianza Shinobi sin dejar de contemplar a Shikamaru. Su expresión aburrida, recortada por la luz de la luna, no había variado en horas. Ella no pudo aislar la duda recurrente que la carcomía desde hace días.

¿Por qué él evitaba hablar de Temari?

Si bien era cierto que oficialmente ellos no tenían nada. También lo era que todo mundo sabía lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Y por muy reservado que fuera Shikamaru, era imposible que no sintiera curiosidad por conocer el destino de la rubia. Ella estaba muerta de miedo por la suerte de Gaara, así que…

―¿Estás enojado con Temari-san?

Shikamaru detuvo la marcha y la miró de reojo. Con voz serena, contestó:

―Pasaremos la noche aquí. La Unidad de Información está a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur; retomaremos al amanecer.

A ella no le quedó de otra que asentir y descartar la posibilidad de tocar fibras sensibles. Acto seguido, Shikamaru empezó a montar la carpa. Si ponía la debida atención, resultaba obvio que él también sufría; por lo que su disposición empática la empujó a confortarlo. Cuando estuvieron bajo el resguardo de la tienda recién armada, Matsuri sentenció, sin titubear:

―Sé que lograrás salir de esta.

―¿Sí?

Obviando el tono retórico de la pregunta, ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto fehaciente.

―¿Estás segura? ―insistió él.

―No lo sé ―admitió la kunoichi con un aspaviento de alegría―. Pero se sintió bien decirlo.

Shikamaru rió con amargura y sentándose sobre sus rodillas, extendió un pergamino en el suelo. Fue directo al grano:

―Con la separación del Gran Regimiento en cinco destacamentos, la Cuarta División instituyó su cuartel aquí… ―señaló un espacio del mapa que estaba marcado en rojo―; entre la División Sensor y la de Inteligencia. Lo que quiere decir que es en este punto donde se está filtrando la información: ahí encontraremos al enemigo.

Matsuri lo escuchó sin parpadear.

―Tienes mi permiso para impresionarte ―fanfarroneó en tono de guasa.

―Lo estoy ―contestó, sincera―. Bastante, de hecho. Eres un chico listo.

―Mi mayor atractivo, según dicen.

Ella lo miró en serio y se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru era un hombre, realmente, bien parecido. No tenía nada que ver con Gaara, pero durante el tiempo que había cohabitado con él, pudo considerarse como una persona indispensable. Y eso, para alguien con una mal disimulada aversión por las armas; que a su vez tenía una urgente necesidad de sentirse útil, podía traducirse como un hito sin precedentes.

Por eso había decidido ser estratega.

La astucia de Shikamaru, sin embargo, se había quedado corta a la hora de percibir los talentos de la mujer a su lado. Matsuri representaba para él el recordatorio de una traición implícita de la que había sido víctima. Porque seguramente ella también había presenciado aquella estúpida declaración, que llegó a sus oídos para atormentarlo y había animado a Temari a corresponderle a ese tal Daimaru. Sí, de hecho, él mismo la había escuchado un par de veces hablar sobre lo romántico que le resultaba que un hombre volviera de la muerte solo para confesar su amor.

Negó, ceñudo.

―¡Gracias! ―Escuchó que le decía Matsuri. La enfocó sin entender―. Por todo lo que me has enseñado ―explicó ella, sonriente.

―Ha sido un placer ―replicó mientras rememoraba lo, extrañamente, placentera que había sido su convivencia. Había llegado a apreciarla en estos últimos meses.

Sin asomo de dudas, ellos eran la analogía perfecta de los enamorados equivocados.

A los oídos de Matsuri, el tono del Nara era demasiado sugerente. Quizá, su cercanía le estaba trastocando los sentidos y la hacía ver cosas donde no las había. ¡Sí, seguro era eso! Lo cierto es que ella no pudo evitar estremecerse bajo esa mirada lóbrega.

Tentado por un anhelo incipiente, Shikamaru se acercó a ella para brindarle cobijo. No obstante, cuando la tuvo a menos de un palmo, el deseo se acrecentó y sin tener tiempo de reparar en sus movimientos, salvó la casi inexistente distancia y le atrapó los labios con los suyos. El contacto fue suave; prácticamente etéreo. Si no fuera por la soflama de la mujer y esa tenue aceleración que sufrió su ritmo cardiaco, el heredero Nara habría podido sostener que ahí no había pasado nada.

Pero sí que ocurrió. Porque a ese inocente, pero necesitado beso, lo sucedieron una serie de caricias y arrumacos cargados de algo muy parecido a la lujuria. No había amor por parte de ninguno, solo una pasión contenida, que jamás lograron determinar en qué momento había surgido.

Lo que pasó después, cuando la lámpara de la tienda dejó de alumbrar, es parte de otra historia. De una tan, o más, celada que el código de acceso al Bosque del Clan Nara.

**…**

Así, pues, al terminar la guerra, los ríos volvieron a sus cauces. Los amores en pausa se retomaron, dejando atrás los malos entendidos; desvaneciendo la indiferencia. Una mañana de otoño, Shikamaru y Matsuri se despidieron de la manera como solo podían hacerlo ellos: sellando aquel pacto de silencio con un beso.

Nunca nadie descubrió los pormenores de cada una de las jornadas que pasaron juntos. Tanto así que los hermanos Sabaku No, jamás sospecharon que cuando Shikamaru y Matsuri se besaron en aquel Festival Veraniego de Suna –como lo mandaba la tradición entre los concuñados- no era la primera ni, _posiblemente,_ la última vez que lo hacían.

***Fin***

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong>

**Zabuton: **futón en forma rectangular para sentarse.

**Seiza:** posición de sentarse sobre las rodillas.

**Matcha:** tipo de té verde.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo! Esas fueron las 2618 palabras más CRACK de mi vida. <strong>

**Ojalá que les haya gustado; gracias por leer :D**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
